The present invention relates to a device for quickly locking the paint containing vessels for mixing painting substances or the like suspensions.
As it is well known, because of the trend of the paints making industries to supply their products in a minimum number of main colours, to be directly blended by the user in order to obtain the desired colouring, small mixing or blending devices have been designed which are able of homogenizing the paint components in order to obtain the desired colour.
Also known is the fact that the mentioned mixing or blending devices use, for the mixing operation the same vessel therein the base paint is contained and are based on the principle of causing said vessel, after the proper additions of colouring products, to be simultaneously driven in two perpendicular directions, that is about the longitudinal axis of the vessel and about an axis perpendicular to the latter, in order to evenly distribute the end product.
More specifically, those mixing devices are generally provided with a rotating cage, provided with two plates, also rotatable, effective to support the vessel and the painting product therein and adjustable in mutual positions in order to be able of fitting to different size vessels.
In the conventional types of mixing devices, the rotatable plates are approached to one another or moved away from one another by pivoting said plates or discs on further movable plates.
The latter are helicoidally coupled, respectively with a right and left hand, to threaded small columns or rods the rotation whereof is such as to cause said plate to be displaced in opposite directions.
That rotary movement is generally obtained by means of a series of gear members, associated with a gear wheel provided with a suitable driving arm.
It should be noted to that connection that, since the movement of the mentioned plates is obtained through a screw-nut type of drive, the approaching and moving away of the rotatable plates, provided for clamping the vessels, are rather slow, thereby requiring the intervention of long duration by an operator.
Moreover the clamping assembly having the above disclosed construction is of a comparatively high cost, both because of the need of threading the mentioned rods and the provision of a number of gear members.